Jeff (Immortal Mythos)
Summary |-|Base= ] |-|True Form= ] Jeff is the son of Slenderman and his human wife, Virginia Woods, making him essentially a Demigod. He is the leader of the proxies and one of the main heroes of Earth. Appearance Jeff is tall with pale skin, he has long black hair and his eyes can change color. Personality Jeff the Hunter has a friendly personality, deeply caring about those he considers family, and works much better with others, even once becoming the leader of all Proxies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Jeffrey Woods/Jeff the Hunter Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Hybrid (Half-Human, Half-Immortal) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Earth Weight: Unknown Height: 6'0" Likes: Spending time with his family Dislikes: Zalgo Eye Color: Blue (normally), Red (when angry), Purple (when Unrestricted) Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Training Proxies MBTI: ISFJ Marital Status: Complicated (Has expressed feelings for both Kate and Jane, but cannot chose between the two) Status: Alive Affiliation: Slenderman Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 2-A | Low 1-C | High 1-B | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High in combat; Quickly regenerated from being incinerated by SCP-457, being vaporized by SCP-682, and being punched by Uriel so hard that he was reduced to a blood stain. Low-Godly over time; Can regenerate from complete physical destruction as long as his soul is intact, however this takes time and is not combat applicable), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Rage Power, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Knife Fighter | Non-Corporeal, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Casually stomped a Shade, the resulting fight shook the entire solar system. Has stalemated both Thor and SCP-682 on separate occasions. Classified as a Beta Level Threat by the SCP Foundation) | Multiverse Level+ (Fought on par with and slightly harmed Uriel. Killed Dark Zalgo with his bare hands and later fought on even ground with him when he was massively amped as Chaos Knight Zalgo. Stronger than Restricted Slenderman and The Archon) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Significantly stronger than Major Immortals. Participated in the fight against Nyarlathotep and harmed him with his attacks. Comparable to but slightly weaker than Lumyn and Jesus) | High Hyperverse level (Stronger than Full Power Slenderman and was stated to have power comparable to Izreldan. Fought Arbitus one-on-one, even drawing blood from the latter and being acknowledged as a worthy opponent when the latter previously stomped Slenderman, Cthulhu, Irene Slayer, and several Chosen) | High Hyperverse Level (Fought with and slightly harmed Restored Arbitus) Speed: FTL (Blitzed a Shade with ease) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Zalgo easily. Kept up with a casual Uriel in combat. Faster than Restricted Slenderman and The Archon) | Immeasurable (Significantly faster than Major Immortals. Kept up with Nyarlathotep in combat) | Immeasurable (Dodged attacks from Arbitus. Comparable to Izreldan) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Restored Arbitus in combat) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Wrestled with and overpowered a Shade) | Immeasurable (Superior to Restricted Slenderman and The Archon) | Immeasurable (Far stronger than Major Immortals) | Immeasurable (Physically stronger than Slenderman and is comparable to Izreldan) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Jake Caster) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Killed a Shade with his bare hands) | Multiversal+ (Slightly harmed Uriel with his strikes. Killed Dark Zalgo with his strikes and later cracked his armor with his bare hands when he became Chaos Knight Zalgo) | Low Complex Multiversal (Harmed Nyarlathotep with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Harmed and even drew blood from Arbitus with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Harmed Restored Arbitus with his strikes) Durability: Solar System Level (Unfazed by several attacks from a Shade) | Multiverse Level+ (Survived several hits from a casual Uriel. A punch from Dark Zalgo failed to even move him) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Tanked attacks from Nyarlathotep) | High Hyperverse Level (Took several serious attacks from Arbitus and continued fighting) | High Hyperverse Level (Took several attacks from Restored Arbitus) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Healing Factor is incredibly powerful, he does not tire easily) Range: Interplanetary | Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: White Hoodie and a Knife made from Neutronium Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to Jake Caster, with the latter even acknowledging Jeff's strategic skills and fighting expertise) Weaknesses: Magic and Balance Energies (Dark and Light Energy) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Razorkinesis: An incredibly focused version of Telekinesis, this ability allows Jeff to cut through objects and enemies with his mind alone instead of simply moving them. * Flame Constructs: Another ability unique to Jeff, this ability allows Jeff to create weapons, shields, etc, from the fire that he generates. * Rage Empowerment: As a Hybrid with a unique biology, Jeff's Powers are linked to his emotions, and as such, the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | True Form | Fully Evolved | Evolved True Form Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISFJ Characters